Perfect?
by LuluDancing
Summary: "Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood; Miss 'No way, it's all good'; It didn't slow me down." A songfic about Caroline and Klaus based on Pink's F**kin' Perfect.


**Hey everyone! This just came to me last night while I was listening to Fucking Perfect from Pink. It just seemed to define their relationship with the people in their lives, especially their family. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

><p><em>Made a wrong turn once or twice<em>

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Died, tortured, beaten up, shot at, mutilated, compelled, drunk out of and she still stood tall -surviving. But who cared? She was no Elena.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

No one loved her for who she is. Damon used her for in every possible way to attain his end goal of meeting Elena. Matt saw a substitute for Elena in her. Tyler chose everyone but her. Her mother hated who she was. Her dad chose death over becoming like her. It didn't matter that she was a kind, caring, loyal person; all what mattered was what she was.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
><em>

All he ever wanted was to be loved by his parents. But he was always found wanting. His brothers were always better than him and no matter what he did, how much he changed himself to fit their mould of a perfect son, he could never get it right. Little did he know that it had less to do with him and more to do with his blood. When he found out that he was not Mikael's son, the first thing he thought was not of the betrayal of his mother but how he failed his father by not being of his flesh and blood.

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead._

Insecure. Neurotic. Shallow. Bitch. These words kept echoing in her heard whenever she was alone. Some days she felt good when she looked in the mirror. The other days all she saw were the cracks, faults, failures and disappointment.

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, You'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(Ohh ohhhhhhh)  
><em>

Mikael's hatred gave way to his own; he finally stood up to his father and ran away. Built a life for himself but he never stopped running from him. What sort of father wanted his child dead? Mikael despised him and blamed him for what he had become, but it was Mikael's own actions that made him that way. His father's recriminations and bullying hardened him to the point where he had willingly taken his mother's life for betraying his father. He stood up for his father and what did he get in return but a death sentence. He could no longer be saved.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
><em>

She wasn't perfect in their eyes. They might love her but that did not mean that they had to like her. She was not what her mom perceived as normal. To top it all off her dad tried so hard to change her. Change what she biologically was. It didn't matter that she was a loyal friend or a person who would die for her loved one – she wasn't what they wanted.  
>So what if she became a better person after becoming a vampire because it didn't make her human. If anything they wanted to fix her more.<p>

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lone and we try try try but we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?  
><em>

What he never understood was why they changed him. If Mikael was so disappointed in him, why bother changing him instead of leaving him to the wolves. The constant rejection he faced from his parents and the living reminder from his siblings that he wasn't one of them was too much to bear. He never wanted to be alone, but even in the busiest cities surrounded by a million people, he was the loneliest. Living a thousand years and meeting different people through the years did little to ease the loneliness he felt in the depths of his soul.

_Yeah!_

_I'm pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_(You're perfect, you're perfect)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
><em>

She was his light. He was her protector. She was beautiful in his eyes. He was loved in her eyes. She was strong for him. He was never lonely with her. Together they accepted each other for whom and what they were. Together they were perfect for each other. Together they were Caroline and Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please do review! :)**


End file.
